Problem: Solve the equation. $6 = \dfrac{x}{5}$ $x =\,$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $5$ : $ 6 {\cdot 5} = \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $ 30 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5}$ $x = 30$